


Lost Boys

by idolsworldview



Series: Lost Boys [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Monsta X are trapped in a twisted version of Peter Pan's NeverLand.





	1. Hyungwon

A group of seven boys, all excited for their adventure, wander into a lush forest, the prospect of meeting the King of Neverland, Peter Pan, making their hearts soar in excitement. Shownu leads the pack, a hopping Minhyuk at his side smiling at his surroundings. Birds chirp in the distance, their sweet song making Neverland seem more magical than the boys could have imagined. Every leaf and even the muddy ground almost sparkles as the boys trudge forward. Their stomachs growl and their throats are dry but they could careless. All they want is to reach Peter Pan’s house and achieve their dreams as Monsta X.

Hyungwon, who is at the back of the pack, stops in the middle of the muddy, dirt path. A girl peers from behind a tree, her dress is filthy and her brown hair is dripping wet. When Hyungwon matches her gaze she runs into the forest, her slip dress fluttering behind her. Hyungwon looks back at his group, they haven’t noticed that Hyungwon was paces behind, and goes to follow the girl. He rationalizes that it won’t take long and the path the girl ran down doesn’t seem too far off course. He’ll be able to call out and find his way back. But Neverland isn’t a place where going off the beaten path is advised.

Even as Hyungwon runs after the mystery girl he is far too slow and loses sight of her. The only thing Hyungwon can see other than foliage is a dusty shack off to the side, bullet holes in its windows. As Hyungwon finally tries to head back he realizes that every tree and bush looks just like the last. He’s completely lost his way with none of his friends close enough to hear him as Hyungwon screams for help. Hyungwon’s screams bounce back at him before dying down. Not even the birds respond. Desperate and panting, Hyungwon searches for a way out, only going further into the home of the mystery girl, falling deeper into her trap. She twists the earth around Hyungwon, bringing out hidden roots, causing Hyungwon to trip and lose stamina with every misstep. One final trip takes him down.

A nauseating snap echoes in the birdless edge of the forest. Hyungwon drags his hurt body towards a stable tree. The wet moss presses against his neck sending chills up his spine. As Hyungwon closes his eyes he feels someone or something’s breath on his face. He doesn’t open his eyes hoping it is just his imagination. A twig snaps. The breathing is now in front of Hyungwon, heavy and feels like steam.

“You came, Hyungwon.” A girl he has never met, the one from before, is kneeling before him. Her toothy smile reveals her numerous snaggle teeth, all discolored and chipped. “You’re going to stay, right?”

Her expectant eyes make Hyungwon feel bad for what he has to say. “I can’t. I need to find my friends. We’re going to meet Peter.”

Her sneer could turn anyone’s blood into ice. “We? There is no we. It’s only you. They aren’t comin’ and they won’t find you. They are too busy for you.” Her definitive words weaken Hyungwon tender will power. She strokes Hyungwon’s head like a mother strokes their child. “You must be tired.”

“Please, I just want to see my friends..”

Her tenderness falls away, the kind expression replaced with boredom. “Even if I cared to let you go, I can’t. My brothers and sisters won’t let that happen. They like playing this game. I don’t know how they stayed interested for so long, but, hey, it gets them off my back for a few weeks.”

“What game?” The girl doesn’t spare more than a huffed statement about how it doesn’t matter, that it’s stupid and boring. Technically, this girl is about as much a willing participant as Hyungwon. Her siblings run the show and she is just forced along for the ride. One day of pretending to be interested and she gets almost half a year without them dragging her into their ridiculous plans. Not such a bad handoff.

Before Hyungwon can refuse she plants a wet kiss on his lips. Her final piece falls into place. Any energy that was left in Hyungwon’s body evaporated like a mist. Sloth feels revitalized and her head feels clearer than it has in months. Hyungwon’s breathing slows to an almost idle pace. Hyungwon tries to speak, to scream, to move, but nothing happens. His body just sits there, lifeless. Vines stream done the tree wrapping their ways around Hyungwon’s arms strapping him done. He doesn’t fight it anymore. Whatever was in that Sloth’s kiss made Hyungwon become complacent. He didn’t care about how his skin becomes part of the tree or where his friends are anymore.

The flesh around his ear starts to turn into bark the girl leans forward and whispers, “They’ll be going for your friends soon enough. I’m just glad I got my pick first. I got the best one.”

Sloth rests her head against Hyungwon’s moss covered arm, content, and sleepy, her part in the family game finally finished. Neither of them cares as Wrath walks past, his face contorted in silent aggravation. He hates waiting.


	2. Shownu

Wrath saunters towards the tense group of boys. They are too preoccupied with finding Hyungwon that they don’t notice that the Shownu is becoming further separated from them. He silently searches the surrounding around about a block back from where they stopped to find clues about Hyungwon’s whereabouts. Wrath alters his voice, mimicking Hyungwon, and calls out to Shownu. His voice is soft enough that only Shownu hears.

“Shownu, help me! I’m stuck!” Like the selfless leader he is, Shownu calls back to the group to wait up while he goes first to check on Hyungwon.

He ignores the grumbles and charges towards Wrath’s thrown voice. Wrath smirks at Shownu’s predictability. Master’s profiles seem to be right on the money. Wrath whistles and follows. Shownu dashes through soft grass and bushes, the branches snapping back and cutting into his arms. Before long Shownu arrives at a clearing. An empty ditch is the only thing there. Shownu peers down, his sweat dripping into his eyes. With a hard blink, the figure of Hyungwon’s spiked body appears in the ditch. His body is speared straight through his abdomen and all his blood is pooled together at the bottom. Shownu groans, his hands burying deep into his hair, yanking at the roots. A sense of guilt pounds into him.

Wrath crosses his arms and smirks. “It sucks, doesn’t it?” Shownu whirls around, prime for a fight. The blond hair of Wrath beard seems to sparkle in the sunlight like flecks of gold. “But you knew this was bound to happen some day.”

“Who are you and what happened to Hyungwon?” Shownu searches for a weapon, but not even a small rock for a slingshot can be found.

Wrath scratches his beard, dirt buried under his uneven nails, and completely ignores Shownu’s question. His work boots softly thud against the ground as he approaches Shownu, making his prey’s body stiff in fear. Wrath snatches Shownu’s face in his hands examining the curves of his face, etching his terrified expression into his memory alongside all the other people before he captured. Shownu slaps his hand away, rage bubbling inside of him like a volcano that is about to erupt.

“What happened? What happened?!”

Wrath smiles, his pearly looking as fake as dentures. “You should be ashamed that you don’t know. You’re the leader, right?” Shownu doesn’t answer.

For that moment he feels shame wash over him, as comforting as a soggy blanket in winter. Shownu never intended to be the leader, Wonho would much rather lead than him, but he was the most even-headed. As the leader, even if he never intended to be, Shownu feels responsible. He should have been more careful. That’s all he can think about; that he should have been more careful.

“What kind of leader are you?” Wrath sneers at Shownu. “You handle everything so calmly. That’s your problem. You have no passion, no spark. No wonder everyone calls you a robot.” Wrath turns away, spitting out the last of his rehearsed speech. “I’m surprised you guys lasted this long. Your company should have picked someone else to be part of the final seven.”

Shownu snaps, the frustrations he’d held inside pouring out like a tsunami. “I didn’t want this to begin with! I would be happy to hand it over but no one wants it!” Shownu clenches his fist. “I’m the one that gets blamed if anything goes wrong. Always.”

Wrath unknowingly finds himself becoming more fond of Shownu than he planned. He is the opposite of everything Wrath is. Shownu is water to Wrath’s fire. That pleases the deadly sin. He knows what it feels like to be expected to act a certain way, to think a certain way, and never be asked what he wants. That’s been his whole life as the oldest brother. He sees the fact that while Shownu may be tranquil like the ocean he is just as deadly as an tsunami. And Wrath can use that, bring that to the surface. He just has to push a little harder.

“Shownu, you don’t have to do what they want you to. You can prove to them that you won’t be pushed around. You can make them see that you are someone to be respected, not the butt of some joke.” That peaks Shownu’s interest.

Wrath had noticed the way the boys jokingly mimicked Shownu’s voice and mannerism, and he saw that underneath the laughter Shownu felt hurt by the jokes. It’s Wrath hyper-observance and slick words that rope Shownu in. Just being in Wrath’s imposing energy makes Shownu feel stronger, more confident. He craves Wrath’s power like an addict. Shownu looks up at Wrath. Shownu’s brown eyes are unwavering in their determination and Wrath feels his excitement reach new heights, unlike how he felt in any other hunt.

“Teach me.”


	3. Jooheon

Jooheon bends down to tie his sneakers, the laces stained with old dirt and yellowing with age. When Jooheon raises his head his all alone. There is no trace, not even a scent, of his members. They were just there, right in front of him. Jooheon’s mind turns the lush foliage into hiding places for monster animals and killers. Jooheon calls out into the expansive forest but no one responds. Even the animals they’d heard rummaging around them have gone silent as if they never existed. Jooheon wrings his hands and bites his lips, the dimples on his cheeks becoming emphasized. The breeze tickles his neck causing his head to snap around.

“Guys..”

Pride lurks behind Jooheon, smiling at his childish antics. Pride taps Jooheon’s hoodie covered shoulder. Jooheon spins around the life draining from his face as he looks at the unfamiliar lanky man. His auburn hair shimmers in the sunlight making his pale, freckled skin look ashy in comparison. Jooheon starts to back away slowly looking like a scared, bug-eyed dog.

“Who are you?” Pride smiles like a pompous banker, sleazy and arrogant.

“I live around here, by Peter Pan.” Pride steers the conversation away from his sudden appearance. “You know, I heard you practicing earlier. You’re a pretty good rapper.”

That doesn’t sit completely with Jooheon. He doesn’t remember practicing earlier let alone seeing Pride. Jooheon unknowingly stares at the curious person before him. Pride’s angular face comes to sharp points. His nose sticks out like a toucan’s beak and his ears look like elf ears. Pride is any but ordinary looking.

Trying to be polite as not to anger the man Jooheon simply says thank you and remains quiet. Pride fiddles with the edges of his frayed t-shirt, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible.

Pride, not nearly as sly as he believes himself to be, wraps his arm around Jooheon shoulder and Jooheon is smushed against Pride’s side . His rib bones gab into Jooheon’s side. Jooheon doesn’t feel the jabbing of a single nail against the base of his neck. The essence of Pride’s concentrated powers drips into Jooheon’s blood, contaminating his brain. Like a pain pill, it silences the doubts in his mind. Within seconds Jooheon’s pride grows, swelling into egotistical levels.

Jooheon tastes metal in his mouth. It would taste better to swallow mercury than whatever makes up Pride’s being. Jooheon feels like throwing up but all that’s in his stomach is water. Pride soothes Jooheon by rubbing his back. Not exactly one for being subtle Pride jumps right back into praising his prey.

“You know, I think you’re a good enough to become the top paid rapper in Korea. No!” Jooheon feels Pride’s essence take full hold. The taste of metal disappear only leaving behind this feeling of weightlessness. “You could take over the world.”

Now that has a nice ring to it. With just enough of Pride in him, Jooheon falls right into the pit of compliments Pride laid out for him. Jooheon smirks, the essence amplifying the good in Jooheon’s practices and ignoring the mistakes. The first dose is a little too strong for what Pride had planned. “Yeah, I am pretty good, huh?”

“Good?!” Pride scoffs, his spit spraying. “Kid, you’re amazing! I mean, just look at Changkyun. He thinks he’s the cream of the crop.”

Every grandiose compliment drives the infection further in Jooheon’s system. His vision quickly turns from terrified of his new companion to a sense of camaraderie between two exceptional beings. Pride’s curiosity turns on when he looks into Jooheon’s eyes. For the first time since their three hundred year game started something changed. Jooheon’s brown eyes start turning golden. Everything from the whites of his eyes to the pupils is taking on a golden hue. Never since Pride has injected his essence into another person have any physical features changed.

So he injects Jooheon again. And again. With every nail prick the gold spreads until from more than just his eyes. The artificial glow has started to seep through Jooheon’s skin. It looks as if Jooheon has trapped the sun within himself and it’s trying to escape. There is only so much that the human body can take. Despite the strength of Pride’s powers Jooheon can start to feel a burning in his chest as his heart races. His skin feels tight and dry and his lungs feel too small for his body. Pride cradles his newest project, stroking Jooheon’s short hair.

Pride whispers into his hair. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever made.”

Pride regales Jooheon with stories of how high he can fly with Pride by his side as they travel to Peter’s house. Never has Pride been so sure that he’ll win this year’s game.


	4. I.M

Now down to three, the youngest takes responsibility for finding their missing friends. Wonho and Minhyuk argue saying there is strength in numbers, but a nearby sound startles the trio. I.M can’t see past Wonho and Minhyuk’s frozen bodies. The sound doesn’t return, but they still feel unsettled. It sounded like a schreak and a wail. With their heads all turned in the opposite direction Greed takes out his blow dart, aiming a slim needle-like splinter straight into the back of I.M’s neck. I.M shrieks in pain. Minhyuk and Wonho turn around alarmed and ready to fight, even if it means they end up bloody and bruised.

Two figures, one short and bulbous, the other the epitome of sex on legs, clutch at their prey, snatching them into their perspective worlds. Not even their footprints are left in the loose dirt. Greed walks out, skipping. Out of all the sins, he is the most fond of this game. If he’s quick enough he can steal his siblings’ prizes and save them for later, for another battle. But for now, Greed only has his eyes I.M.

Greed’s poison flows straight into I.M mind, grasping at faint emotions of jealousy and ambition. It twists them, turning them foul like sewage, and reinserts them in all their glory. I.M recoils in pain, the effects of Greed’s insurmountable power too strong for his body. His stomach churns and throbs. I.M vision turns hazy, the outlines of trees and the ground turning almost completely indistinguishable. The strength and tension that had been holding him upright gives way. Greed catches I.M as he faints. Greed can feel I.M muscles still twitching as his brain fights against his poison.

Greed leisurely walks to his hideout, a dusty shack not far from where Hyungwon’s tree body rests. He kicks open the flimsy cabin door and places I.M limp body on a creaky wooden chair, its back legs two completely different lengths. Greed tenderly taps I.M check, fascinated by the smoothness of his skin compared to Greed’s dimpled and hyperpigmented face.

“Changkyun, it’s time.” I.M wakes up, the peripheral of his vision hazy like foggy glasses.

Greed’s face is no longer his own. Everything from his hair to his dimples resemble Jooheon. Even the voice sounds like he has captured it straight from Jooheon throat. Greed’s poison turns I.M’s frustration of always playing second fiddle to Jooheon into more than just a tiny voice in the back of his head. It blares in his head, louder than his voice of reason. I.M can’t hide it.

“What do you want? To take something else from me?” I.M’s voice is bitter like herbal tea.

Greed smiles, content with the speed he has spun his prey. “Please, you never had anything. You still have nothing.” Greed cleans the dirt off of his hands and beneath his nails. “You shouldn’t even be in our group. You only got in because you came late to the game.”

I.M trembles in his seat. The pungent scent of extra strength cleaners making his head spin. The fumes could practically been seen. I.M’s legs start to throb and tingle. The sensation grows up his body making him feel like someone filled him with static. He starts to regain some feeling in his hands, enough to ball his hands into a fist. Greed plays with I.M, teasing him just to hear him say his grandiose plans to overthrow Jooheon, to become the face of their group. Even go so far as to say that the only reason Jooheon for popular is because of his ridiculous aegyo. Otherwise, no one would have cared.

“Face it, Changkyun,” Greed leans forward, resting his hands on I.M’s thighs, “no matter how hard you work, no amount of blood and sweat, is going to get you anywhere. You’re meant to be at the bottom. So stay there.”

I.M, fed up and almost completely accustomed to the poison, wraps his hands around Greed’s neck, squeezing until he can feel the outline of his esophagus. Greed gasps in delight, excited by the murderous glint behind I.M’s eyes. Through clenched teeth I.M press harder, his knuckles turning white, and a line of his spit falling onto Greed’s cheek.

Greed rolls over, pinning I.M beneath him. He whispers while stroking away a stray hair from I.M’s face and attaches his signature black nylon collar around I.M’s neck, “You’re perfect..”


	5. Minhyuk

Minhyuk fights against the sturdy body that he is being held against. Lust’s wide, large chest is pressed firmly into Minhyuk’s back, so hard that it feels like his flesh is becoming one with his own. One of Minhyuk’s elbows lands a hit square in Lust’s side. Lust squirms but never loosens his grip. Like a boa constrictor he almost crushes Minhyuk’s ribs.

“I’m trying to help you, you brat!” Lust shrieks, his husky voice sounding strained.

The more Minhyuk fits his grip the more air he loses. Finally, out of oxygen and exhausted from his violent flailing, Minhyuk can barely move his limbs. The feel like they weigh baby elephants rather than parts of his body. He sighs in relief, questioning why they always handle these hunts one-on-one. Strategically, it would be better to gang up on one victim, but their game is an individual rather than team sport. Lust heads towards where Wrath usually sets up shop. Lust finds it quickly, the sound of fighting undeniably Wrath’s fault. Minhyuk’s exposed calves scrap against the muddy road, pieces of grass attaching to his skin as his body is slammed against a tree’s trunk.

“Hey, dumbass, can I use your shack? It’s closer than my apartment.” Wrath pins a scathing Shownu to a tree, a dagger sticking dangerous close to his skin, his shirt the only protection from the serrated steel.

“You’re too late. Maybe next time instead of fussing over your makeup you could actually pay attention during the meetings.”

Lust rolls his pitch black eyes before begrudgingly hoisting Minhyuk on his back and pouting the whole way back to his house. In the middle of the forest, miles past where he picked up Minhyuk, is Lust’s “apartment”. The mansion sticks out like a sore thumb, but it is far enough from the path for it to remain hidden from traveling children. Yet, it still isn’t enough for Lust. He looks at the grand building, disappointed at the memories of having to tone down his home. The gold crown molding and granite trim on the outside would have made it that much sweeter. Maybe if he wins Peter will provide him with the rest of the materials he needs.

Lust enters his marble home, a legion of scantily clad men and women charging forward, desperation in every mannerism, to help Lust. They carry Minhyuk’s body, their manicured hands clutching at his clothes. Lust calmly tells them to set him up in his viewing room, in the chair with the premium leather straps. Without questioning Lust’s servants take the awakening Minhyuk into the upstairs viewing room, their bare feet padding against the cold marble floor. Their stick thin limbs look like they will crumble under the weight of their own bodies. It’s a mystery how they are able to carry Minhyuk too.

Minhyuk wakes up, his hands, and ankles restrained. A giant projector is set up in front of him. Scenes of screaming crowds, fans crying tears of joy, and packed stadiums play. Minhyuk turns sullen, seeing for the first time exactly what he always wanted playing out in front of him. But, it’s not for him. They all came to Neverland to achieve their dreams, with Peter Pan’s help. He can’t help but feel like a failure. They didn’t make it in their world and even in Neverland they have been torn apart and unable to complete their goal. Salty tears roll down his cheeks, stingy his dry skin. He glares at the video, jealous and angry.

Lust rests a comforting hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder, the young boy doesn’t recoil this time. “It sucks, doesn’t it? Wanting something and not getting it. I know what you’re going through.”

“How could you possibly know?” Minhyuk struggles against the straps but they only dig deeper into the tender flesh of his wrists.

Lust wipes his tears. “Every time you boys made your comeback you promised that would be your first win, that this was finally gonna be it. But it never was. Larger groups debuted, even larger groups came back, and you fell behind. There was no way you could compete. Not in a million years.”

Minhyuk swallows his anger, trying to hide his vehement disagreement with Lust’s words, but Minhyuk is terrible at hiding his emotions. A lingering hurt can easily be seen in his posture and eyes.

“How much longer are you going to try to claw yourself and your group up before you get tired? There is no way you’re going to be number one without a little help.”

Minhyuk fights back, his pride injured. “We can! We’ve just gotta work harder. We don’t need you.”

Lust scoffs. “Look how far ‘hard work’ has gotten you. Frustrated, win-less, and starving for attention. What makes you think more hard work is gonna get you there? Hell, not even your most popular song can hold a flame to some of those groups out there. You’re screwed.”

Minhyuk remembers every time their first win was within sight. Those endless nights of sweat dripping down their tired bodies as they practice their newest choreography. Everyone felt better than the last. Yet, no matter how desperately they worked they never made it. They were always missing some edge. Minhyuk distinctly remembers looking at groups that debuted around the same time as them surrounded by hoards excited fans, but he can’t even remember the last time they received that kind of attention.

“All you need is a boost, darling. That’s all. It’ll still be you they fall in love with. Just consider me as your manager. I’ll make things easier for you.”

Lust cups Minhyuk’s face waiting for a response. Lust stops himself from squealing when Minhyuk closes his eyes and turns into his touch, finally accepting Lust’s proposal. It feels like ecstasy shot straight into His veins. Finally, Lust got him.


	6. Kihyun

Kihyun comes out from behind a bundle of bushes far from the trail. He zips up his pants, finally relieved of the pressure in his abdomen. Kihyun goes to tell everyone they can keep going to Peter’s but there is no one in sight. He calls out to them, curious and terrified. All he can think of is what could have happened to them. Images of his members severely injured, in pain, and in need of help makes Kihyun’s chest feel tight like a girdle is compressing his ribs. Kihyun notices the erratic shoe prints where Jooheon, Wonho, I.M, and Minhyuk had been before he went to relieve himself in the woods.

Kihyun follows the trail of Minhyuk’s kidnapper. The trail leads not only towards Minhyuk and Lust but also Shownu and Wrath. Their aggressive training session was still going on even as Shownu bleeds from a gash on his forehead. Wrath tumbles as Shownu side swipes his legs from under Wrath’s purposely unstable stance. Shownu places his dagger at Wrath’s throat, drawing a small trail of blood. Wrath maniacally smiles, patting Shownu on the back when they rise from the floor. His praises are abundant and Shownu soaks them in like a sponge. Kihyun can almost see Shownu’s shoulders lifting in pride. Confused, but clearly understanding that something is very off, Kihyun continues to follow the trail Lust left behind, hoping to find someone to help him find the others and snap Shownu out of his crazed state.

Envy is not far behind Kihyun. He follows Kihyun, observing Kihyun’s frantic breathing and pace. Envy wonders if he got the worst in the litter. At first it is just a prick in the back of his mind, but it only grows larger the more Envy thinks about it. He decides to ignore and make due with what he got, even if it does end up being a defective product. As Kihyun approaches Lust’s mansion his shirt catches on a low hanging branch. The jagged edges rip away a piece of Kihyun’s gray t-shirt, leaving a piece of his skin permanently exposed to the air. Envy immediately concocts a plan.

As Kihyun finally gets to the house he sees a meek, childish version of Minhyuk being coddled by Lust. Minhyuk’s strapped in a chair, being fed a mixture of food and a special potion Lust revised to give Minhyuk enhanced strengths and senses. The only downside, it has never been tested before and the heightened senses could eventually become too sensitive for any human to withstand without dying. Kihyun watches in disgust as Lust cares for Minhyuk. The exaggerated actions and baby talk makes his sick to his stomach. Envy sees his chance.

Swiftly approaching Kihyun, Envy clutches at Kihyun’s exposed arm, letting the power of his grip bruise his skin. Envy’s brand will soon appear through the dark bruise.

“Gross, isn’t it?” Envy releases Kihyun’s arm as Kihyun recoils from the unexpected touch. “Lust has always been like that. Too affectionate, board-lining predatory. It’s his schtick.” Kihyun can’t believe how nonchalant Envy is acting, especially with such a stoic look on Envy’s flat face. Not even the green birthmark under his eye looks like it’s real. Everything is too two-dimensional. Too perfectly damaged to seem genuine.

“Lust?” Envy looks at the quickly lightening bruise he made on Kihyun. He needs more time before the brand will take hold. He has to stall.

“Yeah, Lust. You know, seven deadly sins and all that.”

“Who are you then?” Envy fakes surprise and slaps at his lips softly.

“Oh, how stupid of me! Excuse my manners, mother taught us better. I’m Envy.”

The edges of Envy’s brand start to take hold. Kihyun can feel the tips of Envy’s fingers still around his arm, tightening as the brand grows larger. The feather brand starts to take shape. Every detail of ruffled hairs burns Kihyun’s skin and he writhes in pain. Envy can start to see some of Kihyun’s memories as there bond tightens, specifically the moments he tried to wipe away. Every fan meeting Kihyun remembers the horde of girls shouting and calling out for the other members, specifically Wonho and Jooheon. Even for a moment, Kihyun felt like shit. There he was, working just as hard as the rest, the vocal backbone of the group, and yet he was one of the least liked. Kihyun was the easily forgotten. Right then Kihyun wished that something would happen to the others in order to make him the star or even gain the tiniest bit of attention. Immediately, Kihyun regretted those moments. He’d tell himself that he couldn’t please everyone. That some members are just going to be more popular than others. Yet, it never cleared away the feeling of hope that one day the most popular member would be him. Hell, maybe he’d even be the only member consistently cast in variety shows and dramas. A boy can dream, right?

Those dreams are exactly what Envy plays on. With a decisive snap of Envy’s fingers, the brand glows red as if a hot pike has been placed against it. The smell of burning flesh, a mixture like copper and musk filling the air. Envy goes to whispers into Kihyun’s ear. Envy places his cold hands against the burn, accelerating the healing process until the brand is fully set in Kihyun’s skin.

“Don’t you want to make a name for yourself? Don’t you want to be the face of Monsta X?” Envy plays a fabricated future of Kihyun being the first member that pops into people’s minds when asked about Monsta X, sometimes the only member people can remember. Kihyun craves that reality like anything humans crave water. “All you have to do is prove that you are better. Which shouldn’t be hard.”

Kihyun separates himself from Envy, his eyes quaking in excitement and fear. Envy’s black hair covers the tops of his steel colored eyes, looking back with his complacent mindset hidden behind a blank stare. “Really?”

“Really. You already make up most of the songs, you already take care of everyone else. You know how to reach the top, you just haven’t had the special something to get there. I can give you that. Peter can give you that.” Envy grabs the back of Kihyun’s neck and pulls him in close enough that their noses touch. “Well, the only question is, will you go after it?”

Kihyun nods. He can almost taste the fame, as sweet as pure sugar. He doesn’t realize that by following Envy he will become the face of Monsta X. But that can almost mean being the only member of Monsta X that isn’t rotting in the forest with the other bodies of every year’s loser. Each with their bodies broke only to satisfy the hunger of the Sins, to give them back a taste of their full power before Pan imprisoned them in Neverland.


	7. Wonho

Wonho kicks and lashes out at Gluttony, striking soft flesh that disguises the toned muscles of a trained fighter. Gluttony doesn’t groan or whine but rolls his eyes. Gluttony’s cheeks start turning red as he begins to sweat. Wonho doesn’t quit struggling, only making Gluttony sweat more in exertion, soaking Gluttony’s baggy t-shirt. But, unlike regular sweat, this one smells sweet rather than pungent like dirty laundry. The scent is more intoxicating than any alcohol. The scent of cherries and frosting even sends the unassuming deer and birds mad. They follow the smell like zombies.

Gluttony reaches his destination; Peter Pan’s house. It is only half a block away from where the boys had gotten separated. The tree’s beauty and presence had largely been exaggerated to the unknowing legions of children. Rather than a sturdy trunk all Wonho sees is a rotten stump with an entrance as inviting as catching a deadly disease. A teenage boy exits, his clothing much too small for a person his size. The sleeves and pants reach only half way on his long, pale limbs. Peter warmly welcomes his dear friend, a nearly toothless grin on his face. Wonho recoils as Peter addresses him, the real man too different from the stories for him to stomach. His body is about as rotten as the tree, on the verge of death.

Peter addresses Gluttony, glee oozing out of every word. “Which one’s this one? The playboy?” Gluttony grins, proud to have stolen Wonho from under Lust’s nose. Peter once again looks to Wonho, a glimmer in his eyes. “I’ll take really good care of you.”

Gluttony is told to place Wonho with the others. It hadn’t occurred to him yet that he’d see his friends again. Wonho felt hope growing inside him. Maybe, just maybe, if the others are alive they can escape. They could run home and forget Neverland. No amount of success and fame is worth whatever this demented version of Peter is offering. Never.

Wonho all but leads the way inside, searching like a rescue dog for the faces of his group members. He hears them first. He’s surprised he didn’t hear them arguing from outside. It sounds like a herd of elephants stampeding in a busy mall. Pure chaos.

Before Wonho can round leave the first room, one filled with empty beds and assorted clothing, Gluttony stops him. For a moment, Wonho thinks he sees a spark of kindness, but Gluttony only looks at him in wonder. It is rare for anyone to last so long without falling under the grasp of his killer scent. He only wishes he didn’t have to turn over his strongest competitor to the wolves that are his family. Gluttony almost doesn’t say what is on his mind but he feels compelled to brace Wonho for the reality his is about to see.

“Don’t expect too much. No one gets out of here like they left. Not once in three hundred years.” Gluttony’s tone is neither kind nor worried, just factual and monotone. His baritone voice doesn’t match his pudgy face. It is much more suited for the crass Wrath than the Pillsbury Doughboy knockoff.

Gluttony lets go of Wonho’s shoulders, his clammy hands leave prints on Wonho’s oversized hoodie. Wonho feels his heart sink as he finally does turn the corner. Each member is cursing and shouting at each other. They slash at each other, weapons like knives and maces in their bruised hands. The only thing holding them back are the collars around their necks. Their leashes reach back towards their masters, each appraising each other’s creations like people at a dog show. The little strength and hope in Wonho disappears. In pain, he crumbles to the floor, sobs wracking through his body.

A heavy metal collar is attached to his neck. The metal chills Wonho’s throat. He can almost feel it spreading throughout his body. Finally, Gluttony’s scent starts to kick in. Wonho begins to crave betterment. The hunger he felt clutching at his stomach turns into a dull ache until it is silent enough for Wonho to ignore. He will come in first. Whatever it is, whoever he must crush, Wonho will build himself up and annihilate them. He’s not the body for nothing. Those long, sweaty nights at the gym weren’t for nothing. Wonho will own this low class version of the colosseum.

Peter waltzes out to the chaotic living room, a cape, and jester hat adoring his skeletal body. “Ladies and gentlemen, let’s begin the real game. Get your pets ready for a one on one battle to the death! The winner will receive my undivided attention, while their master can one wish granted.” Peter smiles, saliva rolling down his chin. He is too excited, nearly shaking, to care. “Let’s get the show started!”


End file.
